The Daughter of Sparrow
by The Book Collector
Summary: Lycia's mother died when she was young, her father was a notorious pirate who left her on her own not long after her mother died. When she meets a man called Will, she sets out to find her father unaware of the dangers that lie ahead...
1. Leaving

Hey! I don't know exactly how I came up with the idea for this story but hey-ho! It has been written! I hope you enjoy! R+R please!

**

* * *

Leaving**

Lycia looked out her window onto the dull and dreary day. It had been a sudden change of weather. Yesterday had been warm and dry, a typical day in the Caribbean, but in the blink of an eye, storm clouds had gathered and now the wind and rain battered down upon Tortuga. Lycia tucked a lock of black matted hair back under her bandana. She gazed down at her drawing. She viciously crumpled up the parchment and threw it across the room.

"Ouch! Was that intentional?" someone asked. Lycia spun around to find her guardian, Mel, standing in the doorway with her crumpled up drawing in her hand.

"What do you want?" Lycia snapped.

"Time for bed!" Mel said pulling back the bed quilts and throwing a set of clean nightclothes to Lycia, "Hurry up!"

"But I'm fifteen! Can't I stay up until you go to bed?"

"NO! Now get ready!" Mel marched out the room and closed the door behind her.

Lycia groaned and jumped down from her window seat. She picked up the clothes and swiftly changed into them. She took off her bandana and placed it on her beside table. She climbed into bed and lay staring at the ceiling. The flashes of lighting illuminated the room and Lycia found the sound of the pounding rain and howling winds comforting.

"You ready yet?" Mel called from the other side of the door. Lycia sighed and called back. Mel hurried in and made sure Lycia was in bed. "Goodnight Lycia!"

Mel carefully clicked the room door shut as she walked out. Lycia counted Mel's footsteps down the corridor to make sure that she was gone. As soon as Lycia was certain she was gone, she crept out from her bed. She changed from her nightclothes into her clothes - a shirt, waistcoat and trousers - and pulled on her boots. She tied her bandana around her hair and snuck over to the window. She slowly edged it open and climbed out. Lycia carefully shut he window and began her decent to the ground.

She climbed down until she was about four feet from the ground and then jumped down from the wall onto the cobbled streets below. Lycia looked back up at the windows to see if she had woken Mel. But all the windows were dark and no-one moved in the house. Lycia glanced about, no-one was out in the street at that time. She began to make her way towards the dock. A merry tune drifted out of the dockside tavern and filled the street. She walked warily past an alleyway. Lycia spotted a person standing in the shadows and decided to walk faster.

"And where would you be going lad?" a steady hand grabbed Lycia's arm and pulled her backwards.

"Let go of me!" Lycia struggled.

"So you're not a lad!" the man pulled Lycia closer to him. His breath stunk of rum and he was cockeyed. He placed a hand on Lycia's face and she bit into his meaty fingers. "OUCH!" the man shrieked, still holding a firm grip of Lycia's sleeve.

"Excuse me!" someone called down from the entrance to the alleyway. "Hello?"

"Help me!" Lycia yelped, "Please mister!" the first man stuck a sharp object into Lycia's back. The man at the top of the alleyway began to walk towards her. His footsteps grew quicker and louder.

"One more step sir and I'll run 'er through!" the man said, pressing the knife into Lycia's back.

"I only want to ask you something!" the second man said.

"What?" the first man sounded puzzled.

Lycia took this moment of confusion to escape. She booted the man in the shins and grabbed the knife from him. She pinned his to the ground and placed the knife against his throat. "Try and kill me would you?" Lycia said as she pushed the knife to his throat.

The second man pulled Lycia off the first, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine! But he wouldn't have been if you hadn't of pulled me of him!"

The second man booted the first and sent him on his way. He then took Lycia to the tavern. As they walked he remained silent. He refused to speak until they were out of the darkness. Once inside the tavern the man ordered some rum for them and some food for Lycia, as he said she looked starved. He watched her intently as she ate. Lycia munched down a couple of small loafs and a fish before the man began to talk.

"So, who are you?" he asked. She could feel him staring at her, even though she couldn't see him.

"I think I should be asking you the same question?" Lycia replied.

"You remind me of someone. Someone I'm looking for!" he said calmly.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Lycia asked.

"Sometimes I'm not sure! And my name is Will Turner."

"Lycia." Lycia said before gulping down some rum.

"Isn't that a girls name?"

"You are dumber than the guy who tried to kill me!"

There was a long silence. Lycia continued to eat and Will just sat there, occasionally taking a swig of his rum or biting a piece of bread.

"Have you heard of Jack Sparrow?" Will asked.

"Yeah…and?"

"Do you know where he is?" Will leaned closer to Lycia.

"No. Do I look like a pirate?" Lycia snapped. She angrily retied her bandana so that only her fringe hung down over her brown eyes.

"You look like Jack!"

"What?! I think you must be drunk!" Lycia stood up and looked at Will, "I'm thanks for the meal!" Lycia sped out the tavern and headed for the dock.

She ran down the street. She could hear hurried footsteps echoing behind her. Lycia turned the next corner and ran onto the wooden docks. Hundreds of boats were anchored there. Most of them were only small sailing boats and were so small that their decks were lower than the level of the dock. One ship stood out amongst the others. It was a medium sized fishing boat. Lycia looked behind her. Will was just running down the street behind her. She decided in a flash what she was going to do. She leapt onto the boat and landed in a pile of fishing nets. She lay silently waiting for Will to catch up.

"Lycia! Where are you?" he called as he walked up and down the dock, "If you don't go home you will be missed by your family!"

_I'm not going back! I have no family!_ Lycia sighed and looked up at the stars. All her life, kids her age had reminded her that she had no family. Apparently her mother had died and her father had gone on the run because he was a pirate. Maybe she could go search for him…


	2. The Island

**The Island**

Lycia awoke to find herself lying amongst a pile of fishing nets. _Where am I? _She peered over the mountain of nets. Men were running about crazy, hoisting the sails and pulling nets filled with fish onto the boat.

"I want to go ashore!" a voice asked the captain who stood near the helm of the boat.

Lycia froze and shuddered. _Will!_

"We will take you ashore now!" a strongly accented voice said. Lycia peered over the side of the boat. She could see an island covered in a dense jungle. There was a loud splash as the crew dropped a small rowing boat into the sea. Will and another man boarded it and began to row towards the island.

_If Will is looking for pirates…why stop here? Maybe Jack Sparrow will know where my father is! _Lycia looked over the side of the boat into the water. _Good job I can swim!_

Lycia stood up and looked around. "HOI! YOU! What are you doing?" a crew member shouted. Lycia took a breath and dived overboard.

She began to swim after the rowing boat. She swam as fast as she could towards the island. When she was not far from the shore, she glanced behind her and saw that the rowing boat had stopped. She saw Will stand up and dive into the water. Lycia began to swim faster and faster. She had to get to shore before Will! Once she was not far from the shore she felt herself beginning to rise in the water. Lycia glanced ahead. Rather large waves were breaking on the shore beside a black sailed ship.

"Oh crap!" Lycia cursed. She took a deep breath and prepared for her collision with the shoreline. She felt the water enveloping her and the nest thing she felt was the soft sand crashing into her side. "Phft!" Lycia stood up and spat out the water that had managed to fill her mouth and left a salty taste. She slowly turned and look back out to sea. Will was not far behind her. Lycia looked up to the ship. Its black sail were a dead giveaway of what ship it was. this was The Black Pearl.

Lycia ran to the side of the ship. Just as she was out of sight she heard the waves crashing against the beach, dropping Will on the shore. She looked to the ropes that had the pearl secured to the shore. She began to climb frantically. If Will saw her then she was doomed. She jumped onto the deck and hid from Will. Lycia sat motionless for several minutes. She heard Will shouting on Jack but she dared not move. She waited on silently. As soon as she was sure that Will was gone, Lycia leapt from the ship and landed on the sand. She looked around and headed for the dense jungle that covered the island. Lycia ran through the jungle, jumping over tree roots and dodging falling branches. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard someone shouting. It sounded like Will. Lycia shook her head and walked on. After she had been walking for about an hour, Lycia found herself at the very centre of the jungle. Just ahead of her was a rope bridge leading across a gorge. Lycia slowly edged towards it as the jungle ended far from it. She slowly walked across the bridge. She dared not look down in case she should become frightened and fall to her death.

As she walked over the bridge she heard voices speaking below her. She swallowed hard and looked over the side. Dangling below her was two balls, inside which were men, some were squabbling whilst others just sat looking lost.

One looked up at the bridge. He rubbed his eyes and pointed as Lycia, "LOOK! IT'S JACK!" he shouted. All the other men stopped arguing and looked to where Lycia stood.

"Oh-crap!" Lycia cursed. She began to run frantically away from the bridge. _Why does everyone think I look like Jack Sparrow?_ Lycia thought.

Lycia continued to run until she came to the edge of a small village. It seemed deserted. She walked gingerly through the silent streets, wary of making a noise in case something happened. She heard the sound of drums and shouting. She headed for what she believed to be the centre of the village.

There was a huge crowd of the islands inhabitants gathered around one man who sat on a huge thrown like chair. He wore a stupid looking headdress and was speaking gibberish. Lycia snuck round the village, from the shadow of building to building so that she would not be seen. As she neared the man in the funny headdress the crowd of people began to disappear and after only a few second, only a small number of them remained. Lycia crept over to a building fro which she could get a clear view of the man. As he looked around Lycia noticed that he was wearing a red bandana, very similar to the one that she was wearing. Her father had left it to her before he went off pirating. He also had longish black hair in dreadlocks, once again so did Lycia. The man seemed uneasy as he sat in the chair that Lycia assumed to be a throne. He looked over the remainder of the crowd and his eyes scanned the village until they settled on Lycia. He looked to her and began to mouth, 'help me'.

Lycia nodded and crept further back into the shadows. If he could see her, so could the villagers. There was a thundering of feet and the villagers returned, carrying a pole with Will hanging upside down from it. They stopped in front of the man and he walked down to Will. He began to talk in his made up language again to the villagers. They stood there debating for a second until the man called something and the villagers went crazy. They carried Will off and left the man with two people from the tribe standing near him whilst the others ran. He sent the two men away and Lycia watched as he made a run for it. Lycia considered the situation for a second and followed him.

She followed not too far behind and watched as he ran across the rope bridge. He stopped looked about. He spotted a hut and ran inside it to hide. Lycia waited at another house for the man to reappear. She spun around and saw some of the tribe running towards her.

"Shit!" was the only word that she could think of.

She wanted to run into the hut and warn the man, but the islanders were outside the hut before she could move. The man came walking out of the hut, a rope looped over his shoulder and a tin in his hand. He jumped as he realized that he was not alone. He smiled mischievously and opened the tins lid. He covered his armpits in a red powder before the islanders grabbed him and dragged him away. Lycia counted until she was certain that the islanders were far enough away before she chased after them.

The sound of drums resounded around the island. By the time Lycia arrived back at the village, the man had been tied to a spit and placed over a pile of wood. As a man carrying a burning torch ran past her towards the pile of wood, a small tribal boy appeared and said something. All the islanders stopped and turned to the man. He nodded and shouted something to them. They all cheered and ran off. They left the man tied to the spit and dropped the torch near the base of the logs below the man. At first, it seemed as if the flames would not reach the wood and begin to burn, but a small gust of wind soon changed that! The flames flickered onto the logs which almost instantly went up in flames.

Lycia jumped as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around slowly and found a woman standing staring at her. The woman held up a knife and smiled at Lycia menacingly.

"Oh - I - well - !" Lycia stuttered. She looked down at the woman's feet, they were bare! Without really thinking, Lycia stuck the heel of her boot into the woman's bare foot and began to run. She ran swiftly across a rope bridge, the woman close behind her. Lycia ran and ran, crashing through the jungle and down the mountains towards the beach. As they neared the bottom of the slope, the woman disappeared and Lycia hid behind a tree while she caught her breath.

"_**W-A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H!**_" the cry resounded all around her. Lycia pressed herself against the tree. The man she had saw about to be burnt alive ran past. Lycia grabbed his arm and pulled him against the tree. She placed a hand over his mouth to keep him silent as the islanders ran past. Once they were out of earshot, Lyica removed her hand from the mans mouth.

"Thank you - " he began as he looked at Lycia, " - nice bandana!"

"Thanks!" Lycia said, "Can I ask, who are you?"

"Jack Sparrow my dear! And who might you be?" Jack asked as he eyed her.

"Lycia." she said plainly as she peered around the side of the tree. If she had continued to watch Jack, she would have seen his eyes widen in shock.

"Lycia, where did you get that bandana - and that necklace?" Jack asked cautiously.

"My father left them for me when I was little, before he left me alone."

"And who was your father?"

"I don't know, all I know is that he was - is a pirate." Lycia said, "They're coming! Come on!" Lycia began to run. Jack followed her as she made a path through the jungle. As the beach grew nearer, the villagers also began to gain on them. "Hurry Jack! Oh! And a man called Will Turner was looking for you!"

"I know!" Jack said as he stumbled over a tree root. Lycia hauled him to his feet. "This way!" Jack said running in the opposite direction from Lycia.

"But Jack! The Black Pearl is this way!" Lycia screamed to him, but it was no use. He continued to run that way anyway, "_Bloody pirates!_ Try to save their lives and they leave you to die!" Lycia cursed as she ran towards the beach.

She tripped over a fallen branch and found herself tumbling towards the beach. She landed in a heap on the sand not far from the ship. She quickly got to her feet and ran towards it. There was two men standing at the ship. She slowed as she neared them and walked around them. Lycia walked carefully towards the boat. She noticed that one of the ropes keeping the boat in place was still hanging loose.

She crept over to it and began to shimmy up the rope. She climbed like a ghost onto the ship. A man was scrambling around the deck, chasing a monkey that was holding a wooden eye. She giggled to herself and slunk over to the doors to the decks below. Lycia hid on the bottom deck and waited for them to set sail. She heard men climbing aboard, shouting as they went. One of tem was Will. She could distinguish his voice from a mile away.

There was an almighty roar and a squeal, and Lycia guessed that this was Jack toward the ship, the islanders at his back. The ship swayed as it was pushed out into open water and Lycia judged that Jack had made it on board by the disappointed cries that came from the islanders.

"You will remember this as the day, you almost - Captain Jack Sparrow," came a voice on the outside of the ship, not far from where she was hiding. Lycia sighed and curled up in a ball. Once again she was stuck on a ship without knowing where she was going and a pirate, who was completely **_insane_**, as the captain…


	3. A Fate Foretold

**A Fate Foretold**

A barrel skidded across the floor and bashed into Lycia's side. She cursed and pushed the barrel off her leg. She had been hiding in the cargo hold for three days, hidden by a rack of bottles. She was desperate to get up and walk about as her legs had gone into cramp. Lycia ducked down as the door creaked open and two men came marching in.

"The captain has gone mad!" one sighed as he walked.

"Did you hear? He wants to go see her!" the other whispered.

"Who?"

"Tia Dalma. That's who! Haven't you noticed we're headin' towards land again?"

The men began to talk in ever more hushed whispers and Lycia found it harder to hear them.

Lycia leaned forward to try and catch what they were saying. Unfortunately she over balanced and began to fall forwards. Lycia landed at the feet of a man no taller than a toddler and a taller man with a whiskery beard.

"I think we have a stow away!" the taller man said.

"Indeed we do Mr Gibbs!"

"Do you think the captain would like to meet 'im?"

"NO! Please! You said you were headed for land, wait until we are closer to it and then, _at the opportune moment_, send me out on a rowing boat and I will sail ashore and never bother you again!"

The two men looked at each other. Something deep in their brains was turning over. Something she had said, made them think.

"At the opportune moment?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

"Well that would be now." Gibbs grabbed Lycia's arm and hauled her to her feet. "It's night so go on board and don't be seen by no-one. Jump into the water and swim ashore. Nothing will bother you."

Lycia walked to the door and paused for a second. "Thanks…"

"GO!" Gibbs snapped. Lycia nodded and ran up the small flight of stairs.

She carefully walked across the deck where the crew slept, wary that she didn't want to wake them, and dashed onto the top deck. Moonlight shone across the boat, giving it a mysterious glow. The moonbeams rippled across the almost still water and danced as the gentle waves caressed the shoreline.

Lycia crept across to the mast and hid behind it. She held her breath as Will paced nearby. Once he was gone, Lycia got up and ran to the side of the ship. She gazed down on the crystal waters. She gripped the wooden rail as she pulled all her courage together for the leap into the shadowy waters.

"I knew there was a stow away on board!" Lycia spun around to see Will standing with his sword pointing at her neck.

"I was just leaving!" Lycia quivered.

"Not fast enough!" Will grabbed Lycia's arm and lifted her up. He pushed her over the side of the boat. As the moonlight hit her face, his joyful expression became full of dread. "Ly…Lycia!" Will gasped.

Lycia drew a deep breath and curled into a ball seconds before she hit the water. She plunged under the surface and began to sink to the bottom. Lycia kicked furiously in an attempt to reach the surface. Her head burst from the surface and the cool wind hit her face. She gulped in a mixture of salt water and air as she tried to regain her breath.

_Bloody pirates!_ she cursed. Lycia ducked underwater as she heard someone shouting on deck. She swam in the direction of where she thought 'land' was.

An underwater current caught her and carried her at a tremendous pace. When Lycia managed to break free of the water and gulped down a mixture of salty water and air, she noticed that she was no longer out in the open sea but in a wide river. A dense jungle covered both banks. She swam on. For a distance the embankments were too steep to clamber up. The deeper into the jungle she went, Lycia began to notice signs of human civilisation.

All of a sudden, Lycia felt herself being lifted from the water. She wriggled about until she could see her captor. A tall, dark skinned man with long dreadlocks pulled her out of the water and onto a small fishing boat. He did not speak. He just kept on rowing.

"Where are you taking me?" Lycia asked. The man did not reply. "Excuse me I asked…"

"Tia Dalma predicted your arrival. I shall take you to her." The man's voice was deep and eerie. Lycia felt a knot of fear tightening in her stomach.

The remained silent for the rest of the journey. The man continued to row whilst Lycia gazed at the forest. The man abruptly stopped rowing and jumped from the boat. Locks, as Lycia had decided to call him, landed on a small gangway. He pointed to a house that stood close-by.

"Can't we get closer?" asked Lycia. Feeling the knot in her stomach tighten even more she looked fondly at Locks. "Are you coming with me?"

"No. You go. She waits inside for you." Locks helped Lycia off the boat and then climbed back in himself. He pushed away from the gangway and began to row. Lycia waved half-heartedly to him. He waved back and whistled as he disappeared out of sight.

Lycia swallowed hard and turned to face the house. She slowly walked towards it. There was no sound apart from the noise of her boots clipping along the wooden planks and her heavy breathing as she grew tense.

As she grew closer to the house she could see that strange bottles and jars hung outside the door. Lycia walked up the small wooden steps and rapped lightly on the door. It swung open and a cheery voice called her in. Lycia gazed at the small house. There was so many fascinating things in it. She walked over to the table that sat at the side of the room. Whilst examining a bottle of what appeared to be eyes, a glint caught her eye. Lycia gently placed the jar on the table and walked towards the metallic glisten. A small heart shaped necklace lay on the table. She picked it up and looked at it carefully.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a calm, heavily accented voice said.

Lycia jumped and placed the necklace back on the table. "Yes, it's lovely." She turned to face the person.

A dark-skinned woman smiled at her. Her hair was tied in scruffy dreadlocks and she wore a long, floating dress. The woman walked forward and stretched out her hand.

"I'm Tia Dalma. And you are - Lycia - I presume." Tia Dalma placed a long-fingered hand on Lycia's cheek. "So like your father!" Tia Dalma walked across to the other side of the table and gracefully sat down.

"You knew him?"

"Knew him? I knew him so well…" Tia Dalma paused and looked at the door. "We must speak quickly. They are coming."

"Who's coming?"

"The crew of the Pearl. Now Lycia, you will find your father, but you must stay with the Pearl." Tia Dalma glanced to the door again. "While they are here, swim back to the ship and hide well. They will not find you."

"What…"

There was a sharp rap at the door and the two jumped. Tia Dalma rushed Lycia to a back door. She shoved her outside and shooed her away.

"Go! To the pearl!"

"Thanks…"  
"GO!" Tia Dalma snapped the door shut and Lycia ran around the house.

Lycia watched as Will, Jack, and Gibbs went inside along with two other men and left someone to guard the boats. She carefully tiptoed to the shore. She slipped into the water and began to swim. Hopefully she would get back to the ship before the crew left Tia Dalma's…


	4. His Daughter's Soul to Save His Own

**His Daughters Soul to Save His Own**

Lycia was crouched down behind a long cabinet as she heard the crew trampling above her. Unlike the last time, Lycia had found a comfortable hiding place. Where she was currently hiding was warm and dry. It allowed her to stretch and move, and she could easily get food when she needed it.

She had been hiding for hours waiting for the crew to come back. As someone ran down the small sets of stairs at the opposite end of the room, Lycia tensed. A few more people came trampling down. Lycia remained silent. This was where the crew slept.

"What's wrong with you? You look like a kid whose lost his candy!" the familiar tones of Gibbs asked.

Lycia peered around the side of the cabinet. Will sat on the edge of a barrel looking depressed.

"I…I think I killed someone."

Gibbs looked at him strangely. "Eh…you have killed people before you know."

"Yes but I killed a girl!"

"And…?"

"A child!"

"Oh right. Who was it?"

"Her name was Lycia. She looked like Jack," Will rubbed his hand through his hair.

Gibbs eyes flickered, "Did she say thinks that Jack would have said?"

"Aye, but I caught her sneaking around on board one night and flung her overboard. I don't know if she drowned or not." Will sighed heavily, "And there has been no sign of her since we left Tia Dalma's."

"Don't worry. If that girl is as much like the captain as we think she is, then she'll be fine!" Gibbs said marching towards the cabinet.

"Now how does a small swig of rum sound to you?"

"Sound just what we need."

"That it would be! Now…ah…"

"What's wrong?"

"We seem to be running dry!"

"I'll get some more…" Will began as there was a cry from above and people rushed about madly.

"No need. We're there." Gibbs said, slamming the cabinet doors shut and racing away on deck.

Will got up and looked around. He took a deep breath and was about to walk away when something caught his eye. Lycia ducked back behind the cabinet, as far from the edge as she could fit. His boots clicked along the floor. Lycia held her breath.

"Mr Turner!" someone on deck called. Will spun on his heels and marched away.

Lycia relaxed and crawled to the edge of the cabinet and peered around. The room was empty. She looked to the stairs. She had to know what was going on. Rising from her hiding place, Lycia darted across the room. She tried not to make a sound, but cursed under her breath as she kicked a cannon ball. She crawled to the top step and stared out at the people rushing past.

Lycia could see Gibbs, Will and another man standing talking by the ships rigging. The other man looked to Gibbs and muttered nodded. Will swiftly left their side and made his way towards a rowing boat. He clambered in and the boat was lowered away out of sight.

Silence followed. For a long time there was nothing said between the crew and Lycia began to relax.

"Douse the lanterns." the other man said to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and put out his lantern. The rest of the crew did the same until the ship was in darkness. Once again they waited in silence. Lycia tried to hear the conversation between Gibbs and the other person but they were to secretive. The other person pulled out a long thin object and held it to his eye. He staggered backwards as a tall being appeared in front of him.

"Jack Sparrow!" the being spat.

Lycia looked at the man curiously. It was Jack! His red bandana, his beloved hat. The two argued. Lycia looked closely at the other person. He had a most inquisitive shape. His left hand was large like a claw, his beard seemed to twitch as if it was alive. He suddenly paused and his eyes shot to Lycia. Jack followed his gaze but Lycia scrambled away out of view.

She counted in her head to slow her breathing. _Come on. He didn't see you! He just thought he saw something!_

Lycia heard the rest of the conversation in small fragments. She gasped as she heard Jack and the other man barter souls until they rested on an agreement. She stood up and ran to her hiding place. Lycia pulled her knees to her chest and rocked slowly back and forward. _He has sold his own crew to save his life! … I'm on this ship that make me…part of the crew!_

Lycia sniffed as she lay back on the blanket she had found. Why had she left her home? Was her life that much better now? Lycia shut her eyes and rubbed away angry tears. Everything would be fine. She just had to sleep…

* * *

Lycia stretched out her arms as she slowly sat up. It had been a few days since Will had gone and this was the crew's last night in Tortuga. Lycia's only guess was that this was where Jack intended to get his souls.

Lycia cringed as her stomach rumbled loudly. She paused and waited for someone to speak but there was no reply. She stood up and snuck towards the door to the store. She slowly pried open the door and crept inside.

Tiptoeing across the room, Lycia pulled open a small barrel of biscuits. She then raked through the bottle's until she found a half filled bottle of rum. She smiled and sat on top of a crate.

"A-hem!" Lycia wheeled around and found herself face to face with a thin, blonde haired woman. "Can I help you?"

"No, I know exactly what I'm getting!" Lycia smirked.

The woman scowled and grabbed Lycia's arm. She spun Lycia around and looked deep into her eyes. She paused and eyed Lycia. "You…"

"Look like Jack? I know. Will told me!" Lycia said wriggling free of the woman's grip.

"You know Will?" the woman asked sitting on the crate.

"Well, he saved my life! Then tried to kill me but he didn't mean it I don't think!"

"Oh right… Where is he now?"

"To be honest I don't know! Now please excuse me whilst I eat."

The woman nodded and looked at Lycia. "I should really tell Jack you are here."

Lycia's eyes widened. "No, please don't! I was told to come back to the ship!"

"But…"

"Please!"

"Okay, but you must promise to tell me if you find out anything about Will."

"I promise!"

"Thank you. Enjoy your meal!"

Lycia smiled as the woman walked out the door.

"And by the way, I'm Elizabeth."

"Lycia." she said before biting into one of the biscuits. Elizabeth smiled and walked out of the room. Lycia flicked the lid off the bottle of rum and took a swig before enjoying the rest of the meal.


	5. A Heart to Share

**A Heart to Share**

"Lycia…Lycia," someone hissed. "LYCIA!"

Lycia jumped and banged her head off the side of the ship. She glowered at the mass of blonde hair that hung in front of her. "Elizabeth?"

"You're awake! Good!" Elizabeth said as she spun around to face Lycia.

"Only because you woke me!"

"I thought you might like to know that we are going ashore to the nearest island in the morning, so I brought you some food as I presume that you will be swimming out tonight," Elizabeth said putting a slice of cooked meat and a bottle of rum in front of Lycia.

"I take it you will be going with Captain Jack or James out to the island," Lycia said before tearing into the tender meat, "I do recall someone telling me that you were once engaged to James but something didn't go according to plan."

"Yes…I was ready to marry James until Will stole my heart."

"But you didn't get to marry him either because you were both arrested for helping Jack!"

"How do you know this?"

"I told her some of it, the rest she already knew."

Elizabeth spun around to find James Norrington standing in the doorway. "James, you scared me!"

"Well done James!" Lycia called.

James grinned and walked to Elizabeth's side. "She is a little bundle of knowledge this one. In the wrong hands she would be very, very dangerous!"

Elizabeth glared at Lycia, "What did she tell you?"

"That we were the only ones that knew she was aboard, a lot about her history so I told her some of mine."

They stared in silence at each other. Each fearing what the other had told Lycia. Lycia continued to eat as she watched them. She looked at James carefully, his jacket was cleaner than when she had first met him and his hair looked as if it had been pulled through a hedge.

"So what did you learn about her?" Elizabeth finally asked.

"That she was abandoned by her father as a child and no-one knows her surname and that she searching for her father!"

Elizabeth looked to Lycia. Lycia smiled and gulped down a mouthful of rum. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Not only was she drinking a vile drink but Lycia was no more than fifteen years old.

"Well not that this isn't riveting, but could one of you go ahead and check the coast is clear. I don't want to be meeting any of the crew on deck!" Lycia said placing her bottle of rum in a small bag that she had acquired. Inside was a small compass and a small package containing dried foods.

Elizabeth sighed and walked to the door. She looked carefully around before nodding to Lycia. Lycia swiftly ran towards the door and hid behind Elizabeth. James rolled his eyes and walked up behind them.

"Why doesn't Lycia walk behind you and I, and we will walk up to the top deck?"

Lycia nodded, "It could work!"

"Fine then."

Lycia smiled and moved away, letting James stand beside Elizabeth. "Wait!" she said running to the side. "They will notice me! I'll climb inside this sack and the two of you can carry me up top!" Lycia said pulling the sack over her head.

Elizabeth and James walked over and picked the sack Lycia was in up. They slowly and warily walked up the stairs.

"You don't way a thing!" James stated, clearly shocked at how little she weighed.

"Well if you only ate leftovers for months you would be thin to!" Lycia hissed.

The three fell silent as they walked onto the deck. A cool breeze blew through the ship and swirled into the sack that Lycia was hiding in. Elizabeth and James cautiously walked across the deck. Lycia could hear them talking to people who passed by them.

"Elizabeth!"

Lycia cursed. That was Jack's voice.

"Yes?"

"I want to make sure of something, leave _Commodore_ Norrington to move that."

Lycia felt as her head dropped to meet the floor. She bit her lip as James narrowly caught her. She felt him begin to drag her along the deck and she muttered a curse under her breath. Al of a sudden she felt herself being tipped upside down and the sack fell to the ground with her not far behind.

"You did that on purpose!" Lycia snapped, rubbing her head.

"Okay, there is no-one around so you can go over here!" James said, glancing over his shoulder.

"I'll see you around!" Lycia said then dived off the ship and into the blue tropical waters.

She entered the water with barely a splash. The water was calm and warm. She swam quickly and steadily towards the island. She noticed a dark shape swimming below her and she swam a little faster. Soon the silver sands came into sight and she could reach the bottom with her feet. She waded ashore and collapsed onto the sand. After her breath came back to her she looked out to sea. Lycia could just make out the Pearl sitting not far from shore.

"Well," Lycia said getting to her feet, "Time to explore!"

She walked to the top of the sand-dunes and paused to stare at the scenery. A large forest covered part of the island, but high on a hill was a small building. Lycia sighed and made her way towards the building. She would have to get there before morning, before Jack, Elizabeth and James came.

* * *

Lycia placed her hand on the cool stone as she sat on the edge of the wall and stared at the beach below. There sat a lonely rowing boat that three people had arrived on not long after sunrise and had been searching for something ever since. Lycia looked behind her as she heard a loud crash of waves upon something that hadn't previously been there. She gasped as she spotted the tall mast of a boat that had only just appeared. 

"Not good!" she sighed climbing down from the wall.

She ran along the island until she could clearly see the ship. She paused behind a large tree and peered at the people who walked past her. There were no boats to have got them there and there was no tracks to suggest that there had been. Lycia jumped as someone stepped out of the tree she was hiding behind. She tripped up and landed on the ground still facing the person. Lycia continually blinked her eyes. The person had the spines down one side of his face and various forms of sea-life on his body.

"What do we have here? A little pirate eh." the person said, grabbing Lycia's arm.

"What's that?" another who had just appeared asked.

"I found a little pirate, recon the captain will want to see her?"

"Aye, take her aboard whilst we get them."

Lycia tried to wriggle free but the person had a tight hold of her arm. _Get who? The only other people here are…Jack!_

"HELP!" Lycia began to shout, "HE…"

One of the fish-men had wrapped his hand around Lycia's mouth to stop her speaking.

"Take her to the captain!"

The one holding her nodded and flung her over his shoulder. He began to walk towards the sea.

"Nooo! Put me down!" Lycia yelled, pounding on the man's back. "HELP!" The world went dark and Lycia fell silent until she heard someone speaking.

She slowly sat up and opened her eyes.

"Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman!"

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter might be a bit longer in coming so my apologies to all readers!

Okay, just want to say a quick thanks to all those who have reviewed this story!!! I was going to stop writing it but you lot have kept me going!!!


	6. Aboard The Dutchman

**A/N: **Okay, this is a rather short chapter but oh-well! Enjoy!

* * *

**Aboard The Dutchman**

Lycia scowled as Davy Jones marched down the stairs. She walked towards the bars of her prison and watched him as he made his way towards her.

"So the notorious Davy Jones has resulted in kidnapping teenage girls to settle bargains? How disappointing!" Lycia said peering through the bars.

Davy Jones smirked and walked towards her. "You don't know who you are do you?"

Lycia looked at him curiously, "Who am I then?"

"That would be telling. You'll find out…soon enough," Davy Jones walked over to the person guarding Lycia and gave him some orders. He glanced over his shoulder at Lycia. "And get her some work to do. She needs some more space!"

Lycia growled. Not only was she a prisoner but now she was being made to work!

The fish-man, as Lycia called them, strolled to the door of her cage and slowly opened it. He beckoned her over and marched her on deck. He threw her a brush and a bucket and told her to get scrubbing. Lycia filled her bucket from a small barrel of water and made her way to the helm of the ship.

Davy Jones stood at the helm, making sure the ship was on course. Someone cracked her over the back with a long stick and Lycia fell to her knees.

"Get to work!" the person snapped.

Lycia forcefully pushed the brush into the bucket and swirled it about. She then began to scrub the decking around about the helm. Davy Jones sneered spitefully before turning to talk to the thing beside him.

"So what should we do about Sparrow?"

"Hmm?"

"He found the chest and now _someone_ has the heart!"

"Oh right…"

"WELL?" Davy Jones snapped, "Hopeless, listen up crew. Do you think it's time we called the Kraken?" The crew cheered. "Very well then. Let's send Sparrow to his death!" Davy Jones laughed.

"NO!" Lycia shouted as several members of the crew ran to a large wheel that sat on deck. "You can't do this!" she protested.

"Oh can't I?" smirked Davy Jones.

Lycia got to her feet and rushed towards Davy Jones. Davy Jones spun around and grabbed her wrist in his claw. He smiled and threw Lycia towards the only crew member who had been nice to her. His name was William Turner or Bootstrap Bill as the crew called him. He stopped her from falling and grabbed her shoulder to support her.

"Lock her up. She might find herself joining her father sooner rather than later…"

Lycia stared at Davy Jones as Bootstrap hauled her down the flight of steps. She began to kick and scream.

"What do you mean by that?" she yelled, "Do you know who my father is?"

Davy Jones smiled nastily. "Oh I now who he is. Figure it out my dear Lycia _Sparrow_!"

Lycia's jaw dropped. She remained silent as Bootstrap dragged her below deck and into her cell. She sat down on the small bed and rubbed her temples. Jones' words echoed around her mind.

Lycia stared into space. She recalled when she had first met Will, he had said she looked like Jack Sparrow. She had never thought about the fact that Tia Dalma had told her she would find her father if she got back to the pearl. Lycia groaned and lay down on the small bench.

Could it really be that _Captain_ Jack Sparrow was her father? If he was then she was about to lose him again, Davy Jones was about to send Jack to the locker…


	7. Free The Kraken

**Free The Kraken**

Lycia jerked awake as she heard Davy Jones roar orders at the crew, floors above her. There was a deafening crack and Lycia placed her hands over her ears to drown out the deafening squeal that soon followed. She looked up as she heard someone running down the stairs towards her cell. What may have once been a may appeared beside the cell door. It unlocked the door and marched inside. Lycia was hauled to her feet, dragged out of the cell and was pulled on deck.

She watched as a few men cranked a huge sort of wheel and when the column in the centre it reached as high as it could go it slammed back down. The ship gave a judder as it fell and the water round about rippled. Davy Jones' laugh interrupted Lycia's thoughts.

"It is time to face your fear Jack Sparrow," he hissed.

Lycia was dragged to Davy Jones and thrown down at his feet.

"Ah! Just in time to see the ship sink!"

Lycia scowled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Sparrow has a debt to repay!"

"You're sinking his ship because he owes you mo-"

"He owes me more than money. He owes me his soul!" Davy Jones gazed out over the sea towards the ship. "The Black Pearl. Such a lovely ship - what a shame!"

Lycia pulled herself to her feet and leaned on the railing. She stood and watched in horror as a huge black shadow swam towards the Black Pearl. Davy Jones laughed and began to grin nastily.

"Now it begins!"

Lycia's gaze shot to the Pearl. Before her very eyes, Lycia watched the ship being attacked and torn to pieces. Guns fired on the ship but they took no effect on the tentacles of the creature. This continued for awhile. The onslaught paused briefly as a large explosion hurt the beast. It shrunk away back into the depths and Lycia turned to Davy Jones.

"Look's like your beastie is running!"

"Don't be too cocky lass, the Kraken will be back. It's just recuperating!" Davy Jones smirked.

Lycia growled and turned away. Noticing a small rowing boat sailing away on the other side of the ship, she grinned. Maybe everything would be okay.

All of a sudden the creature burst from the water, attached to the side of the boat. It crawled up the side of the ship until most of it's body was showing. Davy Jones cackled and began to walk towards the side of the Dutchman. He drew his spyglass and peered at the Pearl. His beard of tentacles writhed with excitement. There was a booming crack as the ship was snapped in two like a twig and pulled under the water. Lycia jumped and stumbled backwards, tripping over a barrel.

"Ah, justice!" Davy Jones smirked.

"What justice? It didn't work!" Lycia snapped, clambering to her feet.

"Didn't it? As far as I know, Jack Sparrow has been a true captain and went down with his ship!"

"But…But I saw them row away! They got away!"

"The others may have, but Sparrow was on that ship," Lycia's jaw dropped. "Did you figure it out my dear? That Jack Sparrow was your father! Well now you know and now he is truly dead!" Davy Jones laughed.

Lycia felt her eyes fill with tears. She tried to blink them back but her emotions were too strong. They streamed down her cheeks and dripped on the wooden planks at her feet.

"You monster," she whispered.

"But what to do with you?" Davy Jones asked himself.

"YOU MONSTER!" Lycia barked, running at him.

He caught her arm and looked deep into her eyes. "I now just what to do with you! Take her back to her cell," he said tossing her aside.

As she was hauled away she heard Davy Jones shouting orders. They were sailing again. Sailing to Singapore…


	8. An Unexpected Surprise

**An Unexpected Surprise**

The full moon shone brightly in the night sky. The water shimmered with the light from nearby houses and danced with the flames of fireworks that had been set alight by children along the pathways. Lycia ducked as a boy in front of her sent a rocket off, letting it spiral back towards the river. She laughed and jumped down from one of the higher pathways onto the dock bellow.

"Boo!"

Lycia jumped and spun around, drawing her sword from its sheath. She raised her chin as a sword point drew dangerously close to her throat.

"Not fast enough Ly," a tall boy Asian boy with short black hair grinned, still holding the sword to her throat.

"I'll get you back one day. Don't you worry about that!" Lycia growled, sheathing her sword.

The boy smiled and sheathed his sword, "You probably will!"

Fælan had been her only friend since Davy Jones had abandoned her in Singapore months ago. Fælan had brought Lycia before Sao Feng, a pirate lord, wishing to find her work and a place to stay. He was the only one who looked out for her. If anything ever happened to him, she would never be able to forgive herself.

"Fælan! Lycia!" an all too familiar voice shouted.

Lycia cringed and Fælan sighed. They looked at each other before setting off towards the house. Even from a distance, they could see Sao Feng standing on his balcony, watching over the peaceful city.

As they approached the wall below the balcony, Lycia stopped and placed her back against the wall. She nodded and Fælan tapped the wall behind him twice with his sword. There was a gentle shudder as a small grate clicked open by his side. Making sure there was no-one around, they slipped past the grate and into the tunnel beyond. They walked on into the pitch black, the silence filling their ears.

Once they were near the end of the tunnel, a small door came into view. Lycia slowly pushed it open and they crept inside. Lycia yelped as someone grabbed her around the shoulders. Lycia tried to bite the hand that wrapped its way around her mouth. Lycia realised that Fælan had also been seized.

"Now, now children. Sao Feng wants to speak to you," the woman who had a hold of Fælan said.

"This way!" the other said as she pulled Lycia down the corridor.

Both Lycia and Fælan tried to wriggle free but the two women had a tight grip of them. They fell silent as the women hauled them into one of the main rooms that Lycia knew was Sao Fang's study. They were thrown to the floor and the two women backed away towards the doors. Lycia turned around and glared at the two women. As she had suspected, it was the twins who had caught them.

"That will be all!" Sao Feng's voice said.

The twins left the room, leaving them alone with Sao Feng.

"My dear children. I take it you do not know why you are here?"

"Last thing we knew, we were supposed to be trying to catch each other," Lycia snapped.

"We have a little 'favour' that I need taken care of and I think you two are the pair to carry out this 'favour'," Sao Feng said rising from his seat, "You shall leave immediately for my uncle's temple…"

_

* * *

_"He's in here!" 

"Thank you," Lycia said, bowing to the guard as he opened the door in front of them.

She and Fælan made her way into the dark room on the other side. In the farthest corner, Lycia could just make out the shape of a man. Fælan marched to the man's side and hauled him to his feet. As he pulled the man into the light Lycia gasped.

"Will?"


	9. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Lycia pressed her back to the wall and stood as motionless as possible. The small boat glided past her and disappeared once it passed the bridge. Lycia pushed herself off the wall and sprinted away. Her footsteps were silent and as she slipped through the city, she instinctively made her way towards Sao Feng's hideout. Turning the next corner, she ran headfirst into a small fleet of soldiers. The closest one grabbed her and spun her around to face him.

"Hello there little lady. And what would you be doing in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Oh push off!" Lycia snapped. She swung her leg and clipped the soldier behind the knee.

He released Lycia's arm as he fell to the ground. Lycia smirked and swiftly raced away from the soldier. She ran as fast as she could, knowing that the soldier would soon be after her. She glanced behind her, looking for the soldier and as she turned to look where she was going, she collided with something hard. It knocked her off her feet and she landed heavily on the cobbled street.

Lycia rubbed her head and stared up. A tall man with a scarred face and dark hair smirked at her. She scrambled to her feet and put her hand on her sword.

"Sir! She's one of Sao Feng's students, she's got the same mark as the boy!" the soldier Lycia had escaped from shouted as he ran towards them.

Lycia cursed. With her long dark shirt over a pair of navy trousers and her black hair carefully pleated, she did look like one of the local people. The black dragon tattooed on her wrist did not help either.

The man smiled and lunged towards Lycia. She drew her sword and held it threateningly at his neck. He held up his hands and backed away from Lycia.

"No need to get violent, I just want to talk," the man said.

"Talk then!" Lycia snapped, still holding her sword between them.

"Well…First of all I need a favour?"

Lycia looked suspiciously at the man, "What would that be?"

"Just show me where Sao Feng's hideout is and I'll let you live!"

"HA!" Lycia cackled, "You'd be better off killing me!"

The man smiled evilly and glanced to his side, "I'll go one better,"

He clicked his fingers and there was a scuffing of feet as two soldiers hauled someone from the shadows. They threw the boy to the ground in front of the man and stepped away. The man grabbed the boy's hair and pulled his head up so his face could be seen. Lycia gasped and tightened her grip on her sword.

"Let him go," she snarled.

"Tell me where the hideout is and he can go free!"

Lycia gritted her teeth. She could not risk Fælan's safety but she did not want to give away the location on the hideout and risk being killed by pirates.

"Let him go. I'll show you the way…" Lycia said sadly.

"He's not going anywhere until we get there safely!"

Lycia bit her lip and straightened her top. She scowled at the man and sheathed her sword, "Let's get going then."

With every step she took towards Sao Feng's hideout, Lycia could not help but feel guilty. She and Fælan were supposed to be looking out for one another, and now his life was at stake. The streets were empty and only the gentle slap of the water against the brick canal could be heard alongside the eerie music that played secretly in the background.

Lycia stopped and stared at the building before her. She sighed and turned to face the soldiers, "This is it."

"Excellent,"

"Well?"

"Ah yes - Release the boy!"

The soldier holding Fælan flung him to the ground and rejoined his ranks. Lycia ran to Fælan and helped him to his feet. As he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer towards him.

"Don't speak - Just listen," he whispered, "Something is wrong inside. There is too much noise coming from the rooms…"

Fælan leaned away from Lycia and began to pull her away from the doors. All of a sudden, the soldiers flew at the doors and marched inside. Fælan and Lycia slipped away from the hideout. Slipping silently through the city, they made their way for the docks. Lycia paused beside a cart on which a small barrel with wooden pins played an eerie tune. She jumped as someone gripped her wrist.

"Lycia? My dear girl," the woman said. Her dark skinned face hidden by the shadow cast from her hat.

Lycia peered under the hat at the woman, "Tia Dalma!"

"All is not lost my dear. That is why we are here,"

"What? Are Elizabeth and Barbossa here?"

Tia Dalma nodded, "Follow me!"

"What about Fælan?" Lycia protested.

Tia Dalma sighed and turned to Fælan, "Go home boy. If you do not then you will never see a sunrise again!"

Fælan stood stunned for a moment before hastily saying goodbye to Lycia and darting away. Tia Dalma grinned and pulled Lycia with her as she ran down the street and ducked behind a partition wall. She smiled and peered over the edge of the wall. Lycia heard her count to ten under her breath as men raced by. On exactly ten there was a loud explosion. Tia Dalma grinned and sunk back down behind the wall.

"Time to move!"

"Where are we going?"

"To save your fathers soul!"


End file.
